


Bad Vibes

by Rainbowdash123



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowdash123/pseuds/Rainbowdash123
Summary: The city of Townesville.... A place of benevolence, jubilance, and prosperity. A place where each of the Power Puff Girls attend the local Townesville high school where they each lead and pursue their careers and dreams while fighting the forces of evil that threaten to destabilize the community's internal peace. But just as their lives are about to take extraordinary heights, malevolence strikes from their very own nemesis--The Power Punk Girls.





	Bad Vibes

 

* * *

 

Sheets of unrelenting rain slammed against the windows of the deadbeat apartments in the blackness of the slumbering city, thunder reverberating ferociously through the dank alleyways that connected the prosperous inner city to the shunned, crime-filled outskirts.

Here a young teenage girl with dark matted hair lay shivering against the moist walls and tried not to gag as she took in the putrid, nauseatingly moist air brought by the tropical storm that raged ruthlessly.

 _I knew I shouldn't have tried to follow her,_ she chided herself.  _Now you've made a pathetic fool of yourself._

Grunting in pain, she hoisted herself to a standing position, her legs trembling with effort.

"Well look at what we have here," a voice hissed tauntingly in the darkness, its steps pattering softly against the wet ground towards the her.

The girl's blood ran cold, recognizing that feminine, gravely voice anywhere.  _No, no no no no...._

In a desperate attempt she rummaged clumsily through her tattered miniskirt, grabbing ahold of a black, spiked pen. Flooded with relief, she clicked the button under the cap, waiting for it to materialize into a powerful, heavy metallic mallet studded with spikes around the head.

But as she clicked frantically, the pen remained in its present state, appearing feeble and pitiful in her hands.

The voice's footsteps became closer and clearer with every passing moment, her mocking laughter cutting through the air like a serrated knife.

The girl squeezed her eyes shut and weakly threw her hands in front of her body instinctively to protect herself from what was about to come.

The footsteps then stopped, silence enveloping the alleyway as the storm started to die down as if it was in sync to the voice's movement.

Slowly, the girl opened her eyes and looked into her nemesis' piercing green ones. Her chin-length black hair and bright green dress and black ballet flats would give anyone who didn't know her the impression of an innocent, average teenage girl incapable of destruction and power.

But deep down the girl knew she was far from that.

"What the hell do you want, Buttercup?" The girl rasped, balling her hands into fists defensively.

Buttercup smirked, tapping her chin delicately in faux concentration.

"Hmm, I'm trying to think of ways to finish you off while not only destroying your physical state, but also your self dignity--however, it seems as if somebody's already beat me to the punch," Buttercup finished off, her voice laced with mock-disappointment.

Brute's blood boiled with rage. "You don't know shit about me, you green whore. I came here to kill you once and for all, despite the my battered appearance--you and your sisters' reign over the villain world ceases to an end tonight." 

Buttercup laughed uproariously as if Brute had said something comical. "Oh really? You and what army? Poor Mojo Jojo's too busy wallowing in his personal disappointment and failure to successfully destroy us, Him has retired from his taking-over-the-world scheme years ago and is now working as an accountant at the city bank, and Fuzzy Lumpkins is probably rotting with age and high blood pressure as we speak."

Brute's lip curled in hatred. "That may be true, but my sisters and I are more cunning and powerful than you could ever fathom--and when you least expect it, all hell will fall upon your reign and existence in this wretched city once and for all. Don't fuck with the real PPG, bitch."

Buttercup then smirked maliciously.

"Ah Brute, the most kickass, ruthless gal in the Power Punk girl posse. The one who would deliver the fatal blow with her infamous death mallet; the one who would bring chills down the the townspeople's spines when they heard your name; the one who would befall destruction and hell to those who resisted against her reign. But, it appears as if that villain is gone, and instead is replaced by a shivering, vulnerable teenage girl," Buttercup sneered, her eyes glimmering with wicked satisfaction.

A sense of disappointment and dread crashed over Brute, unable to fully face the truth of Buttercup's blatant statement.  _She's right, dammit. I let a stupid storm beat me to a pulp, and instead of conquering my obstacles I chose to hide from them like a pussy---I'm a disgrace to the villain universe._

But she refused to let her nemesis see how she truly felt. She came to a stand, gazing back at Buttercup with equal rigid coldness.

"I may be shaken and shattered from the outside, but the flame in my heart that blazes for your defeat will never cease."

Silence washed over the alleyway as Brute's word's hung coldly in the wet air. Raindrops pattered softly against the hollow walls as lightning illuminated the girl's stoic figures, their rigid, determined gazes reflecting each other's.

"You make a strong point, I should say," Buttercup said finally, sighing in disappointment as her posture relaxed. "The Power Punk Girls have never lost a battle against any of the obstacles they have encountered--and never backed down from a fight with their number one threat to leading a brutal, tyrannical sovereignty over, so regarding these statements, you are absolutely right." 

Brute's pride swelled triumphantly, a glimmer of hope and optimism flickering in the depths of her blackened heart.  _This is my chance to prove my worthiness to Father, to Berserk and Brat, and the rest of the villain universe--I've got her where I want her once and for all._

But just as Brute's spirits soared, Buttercup's defeated stature changed as she suddenly grinned mischievously, her limp hands turning into tight fists as she moved in threateningly towards her.

Panicking, Brute took a step back, terrified and hopelessly confused. "What-you're-,"

"See here's the big part of the story you're missing, dear Brute-- _I don't back down either_." Letting out a strangled cry, Buttercup's eyes glowing a pale green as she lunged savagely at Brute, her hands reaching for her throat, ready for the kill---

"--AAAARRRGGHHH!" Brute shot up from bed, sweating profusely as the lamp from her nightstand tipped over, crashing to the floor with a deafening thud.

Berserk, who lay next to her, groaned in groggy confusion and sat up, glaring at Brute with vexed bloodshot eyes. 

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed, her long red hair draping over face in frizzy strands.

Brute panted shakily, trying to slow her rapidly beating heart as she tried to regain her surroundings. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know--I was with Buttercup-she was trying to kill me-,"

"Another nemesis dream?" Brat piped flatly from the other side of the bed, smoothing her platinum blonde hair as she raised an eyebrow.

Brute sighed, dread crashing over her like a tidal wave. "Yes," she mumbled, suddenly wanting to take back everything she had said previously.

Berserk cursed under her breath. "Dammit, Brute! This is the fifth time this week--in a row, I might add!" Berserk snapped.

Brat rolled her eyes and and flopped back onto her pillow, exasperated. "You're messing with my REM cycle, sister. I can't fight against justice--,"

"--without looking lustrous. God, I've had about enough of your stupid motto! Guys, what are we going to do about this?" Brute asked, her voice rising in desperation.

"I don't know, but this shit is getting out of hand, that's for sure--your screams are going to wake up Father, and God knows we don't want that," Berserk remarked darkly.

"To be honest, my dreams have been pretty persistent too--I keep finding myself in a garden full of sickeningly cute animals who then turn into ferocious monsters, who proceed to _chase_ me as Bubbles cackles creepily in the background." Brat then shudders, as if visibly re-imagining the horrific scene. "But I certainly don't wake up shrieking like Mojo Jojo when he doesn't get his Banana gelatto," she added, scowling pointedly at Brute.

Berserk's face turned a few shades whiter. "Why didn't you tell us?! This is serious, Brat!" She cried, her voice rising in panic.

"I didn't know how to tell you!" Brat said defensively, kneading her hands together anxiously. "I just thought this was like a phase--,"

"It's not a phase!" Brute snarled, impatience bubbling in her chest. "It's something that will basically never go away unless we find a way to counteract it!"

"She's right," Berserk agreed bleakly. "My dreams have been spiraling out of control these last couple of weeks as well--I keep seeing myself in the middle of a dark cavern with blood on my hands, Blossom laying lifeless and bleeding underneath me."

"Hmmm, you never told us _that,_ huh?" Brat commented sarcastically. 

"Look, that's besides the point," Brute scoffed, "this is getting out of hand, and every night I face the same infliction of shame and anger from my pathetic defeat against that obnoxious green jollyrancher--we need to fucking take action now!"

Berserk and Brat shared a weary look, taking in the sincerity of Brute's words.

"Guys... If we don't fix this now..." Brat whispered weakly.

"--we'll self-destruct as our corrupted minds start to take over our own bodies, fueled by our hate and despair." Berserk finished grimly, her crimson eyes solemn and foreboding.

Silence blanketed the room as the three girls pondered the bone-shaking truth of their dwindling existence, the soft ticking of the wall clock echoing hollowly in the quiet, tense atmosphere.

"You know what this means, right?" Berserk whispered hoarsely.

One by one the girls clutched each other's hands in a tight, adamant grip, their gazes fierce and immutable.

"It's time to kick some Power Puff ass." 


End file.
